iGive You Hell
by Virus
Summary: Freddie finally gets back at Sam in comical fashion to the tune of All American Rejects' Gives You Hell


Gives You Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the show.

Sam woke up, in Carly's apartment of course, when she stepped into a bucket of glue. She tried to get it off, but all she did was roll around the floor. She looked over to see Freddie standing, smiling.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

Sam looked all over for Freddie. She didn't know how he got away with pranking her, but she didn't let him get away with the handcuff incident, she wasn't going to let him get away with this. After 15 minutes, she gave up. She opened her locker, only to be sprayed with chocolate sauce. After wiping the sauce from her eyes, she saw Freddie standing and smiling again.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

During lunch, she got a ham sandwich. She figured at least ham should make her feel better. However, when she bit into it, she started to wave into her mouth. She made her way to the nearest drinking fountain and started guzzling water like mad. She turned to see Freddie holding a bottle of hot sauce.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You ever seem so dead slow  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are_?

In class, Sam gave Freddie death glares as she was going to beat the crap out of him. As soon as the bell rang, Sam headed towards Freddie, when she heard the sounds of laughter directed at her. She then noticed that she had paint on her butt. She did have to guess how it got there

_  
Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Sam was mad as hell and was going to rip Freddie a new one. She went to his apartment and pounded on the door. There was no answer, so she picked the lock and opened the door, only to have a pale of mud fall on her head.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Sam went to the Groovy Smoothie and got the biggest drink she could get. She peeled off the prize sticker from the only for a stream of liquid to hit her. Sam then saw Freddie looking at her from the door.

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

Freddie entered Carly's apartment to start iCarly, only to find Sam on the couch crying. He had never seen her like this and he figured that perhaps he had gone too far. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Sam looked at Freddie.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

Freddie felt really bad. All he wanted to do was get Sam back for all she does to him. Freddie decided to give Sam a hug, which she seemed to precipitate. The last thing he remembered was his underwear being pulled over his head. As Sam went to the studio, there was one thing Freddie realized: Never trust Sam Puckett.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope it puts you through hell_


End file.
